Fall in love with me, Dammit!
by Cinnamon Buns Rule
Summary: Sasuke needs a reason to live. He's content with dying, but only if it's alongside a certain Hyuuga, hands intertwined and surrounded by children. what an odd wish... SasuHina, slight NejiHina, Rating may go up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1, Pondering about the future

Sasuke wasn't a dumb man. At the firm age of twenty one he had completed a task so unachievable that the gods themselves pitied him, Sasuke Uchiha had killed his brother. Of course the Raven Hair felt no remorse for what he had done but that was when he was selfish, ignorant, reckless, young and above all...stupid. He had strived to defeat a man who he once held so dear, the same man who would train him, nurture him and love him. Sasuke would watch his parents being murdered. His brother betray the same village he grew up in and many years later, he would watch his only brother die with an innocent smile on his face

That was before he knew the truth.

The truth? The truth his brother fought so hard to protect. The truth hidden beneath the lies of Konoha. The truth that began before he, and his dearest brother were born.

The curse of hatred. It drove The Uchiha to their own destruction. It took countless lives affected some, and broke two in half.

Those two were the Uchiha brothers...

He had deserted his village, betrayed his friends, left to train with that vile borderline pedophilic snake obsessed maniac, to kill his brother, only to find out that Itachi had laid down his life for him. How ironic. The once world known Shinobi felt bored and lifeless. His day consisted of : Waking up, Training, Eating, Reading Scrolls he stole from Orochimaru's hideout, Eating again, Training, Bathing and finally ... Going to sleep. He was sick of his lifestyle. But if he chose to change it, where would he go? He doubted Konoha would welcome him back with open arms and After all... He was a rouge nin. Leaving for a new village meant certain death. Or at least being tortured for information and then being killed. It was too risky.

Sasuke sat alone in the middle of the woods, the birds chirping (he found that too irritating to fathom) the tropical smell, the blue sky, and the many strong and heavy trees that blocked his vision from reaching too far.

There was no other way to describe it. Sasuke Uchiha was bored. He needed something to occupy him . He he needed to complete his second life goal. Although he would need a woman for that.

He laid his back onto an oak tree letting his slim Katana rest upon his knee.

Becoming way too bored with the idea of lazing around all day doing nothing, the sole Uchiha survivor thought about his academy days, the raven hair remembered the Hyuuga girl. He had no idea why, but her innocent eyes had plagued him lately... her shy stutter always showing up in his dreams...her soft voice tempted his core and his coal black eyes lusted for her pure lilac ones. He had read documents... Describing forbidden love at the wretched Sannin's hideout and dismissed it as stupid and time wasting

So why was it that he felt drawn to her?

He scoffed at the idiocy of his own thoughts. He had a million girls who would kill to be with him, and yet he took the liberty of going after a girl who lusted after someone else. He had met her on clan meetings. She was the Heiress in love with the dobe. She could barely hurt a fly , she was guarded head to toe by guards and she was so pure he felt only looking her way would taint her.

That idea sparked his interest.

Oh yes...

What if he could be the one to taint her?

Mmm...

He crossed his arms over his chest.

He didn't have anything better to do...

A smirk found it's way to the pale face of the Uchiha as he lazily got up, letting his Katana slide onto the dirty grass, he made his way over to his tent, and scanned his temporary home for a black bag.

Bingo

He took out a pen and notebook from his bag, appreciating the Uchiha fan symbol on it's side, he opened a new fresh page, opening the pen lid with his mouth he sat down as he neatly wrote

' **Get the Hyuuga heiress to fall in love with me'**

"How hard can it be." he muttered to himself, tapping the back of the pen on his proud chin

The raven haired Uchiha had set a goal for himself, a goal he would complete no matter what obstacle stood in his path, be it the dobe or his pesky status as a 'missing nin' he scoffed.

Little did he know how far it would take him.

* * *

The Hyuuga heiress stared out the window, gazing at the clan walls that blocked a large percentage of the outside world. How she longed to frolock in the grass , feel the wind in her hair. Hell, she would even go train with her brutal father if it meant leaving her godforsaken room. Her head rested on her arm As she peeked out the balcony, her expression was lifeless. she had a few clan meetings scheduled for the day and she had no liking to the Hyuuga clan elders. The way they pushed her down, the way they treated her and the branch members. It disgusted her to no end. But of course she would never say anything about it. She kept her thought to herself. The idea of speaking her mind was _not_ an opportunity, and she had the pleasure of visiting those impossible realities in her dreams. _Only_ in her dreams.

She felt a presence at the other side of the door. Causing her to swiftly face the unknown subject and stand silently with her hands behind her back and her head slightly facing down, Waiting for the presence to speak.

"Hinata-Sama your presence is requested at Hiashi-Sama's study room, please be there shortly, he says that it's urgent."a small feminine voice from behind her door requested, Hinata sighed deeply, the branch members were treated like slaves, they weren't allowed to leave by their own will, it was prohibited that they look the main family in the eye, they cooked , cleaned and worst of all, they had the curse seal. The only excuse was Neji who was treated like a main branch.

She nodded her head ever so slightly, "H-hai , arigato f-for telling me, you-you are dismissed " she felt the presence leave as footsteps echoed quietly through the hallway.

Hinata put on some reasonable clothes, she was not going to stand in front of her father with a flowy, short, light lilac nightgown that Ino had gotten her for her birthday. Not to mention that she wasn't wearing anything underneath...

In a few split seconds she decided on her usual Shinobi attire, her loose purple sweatshirt, Capri pants and her kunai pouch. No matter how urgent. She wouldn't be caught dead in such...proacative bold and sexy clothing.

Feeling satisfied with her modest choice of clothes, she gave herself a curt nod in the mirror before turning to the door and quietly turning the brass knob just enough to let herself through, running down the hallway she gave Kami a silent thank you that none of the elders were there, she was sick of their neverending questions ;

"When are you getting married?"

"Do you intend on getting any stronger Hinata?"

"Will you stop stuttering already?"

The very thought of it sent chills down her spine. Once she reached the hallway that lead to her fathers study,she heard more than one voice, the thought of an elder frightend her whole existence , Hanabi seemed like a better option , although deep down, she hoped it would be her cousin, she missed him, for he was always out on missions and when he wasn't , he was attending clan meetings or had 'important things to attend to'. It saddend her to no end that he no longer had any time for them.

"Hiashi-Sama! You cannot simply place this much of a heavy burden upon her shoulders! She's merely eighteen!"

Hinata let out a small gasp, it was Neji!

Her face fell when she realised he sounded urgent... It was about her, did she do something wrong?

"Neji this is none of your business, do not forget that I am the clan head, and do not misinterperat my kindness towards you, you are still a branch member, and are expected to behave as such. Hinata will do as I command. For she is heiress. And if she refuses the burden will be placed upon Hanabi."

"Hiashi, this is too much to ask of a girl of her age..."

"I request that you leave my study room, Neji." Hiashi responded, irritability obviously present in his voice, his patience was waining.

"Hiashi please let me reason with you!" Neji sounded urgent, Hinata covered her mouth, as if to conceal another gasp that threatened to escape her soft lips. she took a few steps back from the door

"I refuse! Leave my study at once or I shall use the curse seal!" Her father bellowed

"Hiashi-Sama..."

"Leave!" Her father Howled

Hinata quickly hid herself behind the stair banister, her father would have her head if he knew she was eavesdropping.

Neji left the room, slowly closing the door behind him as he slid down the frame, sitting on the floor as his head was low and his arms hugged his knees, She had never seen her cousin so vulnerable in her life, he wasn't crying, but he seemed troubled and defeated, she inched closer to him, hoping not to disturb him and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He didn't seem to mind, as he pulled her closer by her waist, it was as if he was holding her for the last time. She lifted him up to his knees, so that they were both standing while in each other's warm embrace. It was rare for her stoic cousin to accept any form of affection, and it was even rarer for him to initiate it.

Their silence was comfortable but Hinata was curious to what he was so hysterical about, it was extremely rare for him to let his emotions slip.

Letting her shyness go, she decided to intervene

"N-neji-Niisama"

He gave no return, he only held her tighter

"Wh-what's g-going on?"

Neji lifted his head from her shoulder and faced her, his eyes held... Sympathy? His mouth was uneven and his body was tense.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-Sama" he muttered, leaving her embrace. She stood there, dumbfounded to what he had said... It only made her dread her father even more (if that was even possible.) he silently climbed the stairs to his bedchamber leaving his cousin frightened to no end for what was coming her way.

As if on que, the door to her fathers study flung open, revealing a very impatient Hiashi, who was accompanied by his ever-loyal frown.

"Oh Kami..." Hinata whispered nervously as her self esteem seemed to diminish into thin air.

* * *

I know it seems like a NejiHina fic but I promise it's not, just let the story unravel

who knows? Maybe I will add a one sided NejiHina... It's up to you, tell me what you think!

That's it for this chapter, reviews make me update faster, constructive criticism is appreciated too!

-CinnamonBunsRule


	2. Chapter 2, Thinking of my world

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent a pm! Onward with the next chapter!**

 **Updates will most likely not continue at this pace... :( unless I get reviews, (it speeds up the process...) *gives everyone a cookie* ;3**

* * *

Hinata sat in front of her father, as a rabbit would sit in front of a fox, they had an awkward silence between them and their eyes hadn't met, Hinata seemed to have a direct interest in the floorboards and her fingers kept tapping each other. This irked Hiashi, she was the heir for Kami's sake! She should look him in the eye, with a strong voice and a frown upon her features, oh how he wished for the day to come where she would finally get ahold of herself, his thoughts drifted back to Uchiha Fugaku, whom was blessed with one of the finest shinobi Konoha had ever seen, and his brother, although a traitor, was still nothing short of a genius. Not to mention that they were both boys... It wasn't that he hated girls, he _had_ married one, it was the fact that the _eldest_ was born with a girl much like her mother, who lead with her heart and could barely harm a fly, and the _youngest,_ a girl much like himself, who lead with her mind and had a strong body. If only they were born the other way round his dreams would finally become reality... He had to start the conversation with her.

"Hinata." He spoke rather irritably

"H-hai" she squeaked,silently praying he wasn't mad.

"Look at me."he requested, not sparing her any kindness.

Hinata lifted her head up slightly, just enough to catch his frowning features.

"Sit up straight." He ordered her.

She slowly obliged, resting her hands on her knees while she desperately tried to conceal the fear in her pale orbs as her back uncomfortably straightened.

"What rank are you now?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jounin" She shyly whispered, head hanging lower by the second.

Hiashi gave her a small nod, sipping his tea.

"How many of your friends are married?"

Hinata mentally slapped her forehead ' _Not this again...'_ She inwardly whined

"N-none, Otousama"

"And are you in a relationship, Hinata?" He questioned, his eyes judging her every movement.

"E-Eh?!, oh course not!" Her mind dreading where this interrogation was going.

"Are you still a virgin?"his eyes serious, but his frown cold.

Hinata turned approximately five hundred different shades of red.

"V-Vir-Virgi-Virgin!?"She squeaked

"Yes Hinata. Are you a Virgin?"He once again impatiently asked

"Y-Yes." She whispered, praying the topic would be switched already.

Hinata shifted her eyes from her father, to her shoes, then back to her father, then to her hands and finally settled on a very interesting thing in the middle of the ceiling.

Hiashi put down his tea cup, continuing his interrogation.

"How old are you now?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Her spine shivered as she attempted to answer the seemingly easy question, for heavens sake! Breathing next to her father was hard enough! But talking to him?

The thought of a casket seemed more comforting.

"I-I'll be N-n-nine-t-teen in Dec-December, O-Otousama" she answered, helplessly trying to master her ever-present stutter .

"Do you know why I summoned you here?" He inquired

"Birthday preparations?" She guessed, fiddling with her fingers on her Capri shorts once again

Hiashi looked at her choice of clothing as he gently sipped his tea "You could call it that"

' _I assure you, there will be no present.'_ He inwardly scoffed

"May I ask what?" Her curiosity once again taking over

He really didn't want to break it to her, especially now. She would suspect him.

"It's... It's a surprise...Neji planned it, he thought it was a good idea." Hiashi saw his Daughters eyes sparkle ' _At the time'_ he mentally added.

"Although I request that you do not bring a 'boyfriend' to the ceremony, Am I clear?" He added, placing his tea cup down.

Hinata's face coloured, she didn't _have_ a boyfriend.

Although waking up next to a certain blonde haired shinobi had crossed her mind... A lot... Okay it hadn't _crossed_ her mind so much as it was always deliberately thought about, Her face flushed another shade of cherry as her right hand reached up to touch her mouth, a habit she had developed in her early childhood. She couldn't think of Naruto like that any more. He after all, belonged to Sakura.

Hiashi cleared his throat, awaiting her gaze to return to it's former self.

Hinata caught his intentions and once again composed herself.

"You may leave." He curtly nodded his eyes still on his tea.

"H-Hai".

Her soft feet barley made a sound as they gracefully headed to the traditional Hyuuga style door frame, the image of her cousin so depressed once again plagued her mind.

"Otousama?"

Hiashi impatiently looked her way, as if to signal her to continue.

"Wh-what h-happened to Neji-Niisama?" Her eyes innocently blinked, her mouth slightly open and her dark purple brows knitted together.

Hiashi sighed, drawing the tea cup closer to his moth once again as his gaze went rather cold.

"Neji made a mistake." He replied, His gaze freezing her (and the tea) almost entirely.

"M-mistake?" She urged, Her eyes holding more concern

"Yes Hinata, now leave my study." He rudely countered.

She quickly obliged, exiting the doorway and gently closing the door after her, swiftly climbing up the stairs she noticed that her door was open... Hesitantly opening the door, she found none other than her cousin.

"Hinata..."

"Neji!" She quickly walked up to him, although she kept a few good inches between them, her cousin was never known for his love of physical contact. She noticed that he had dropped the honorific from her name, taking note of his features, she sadly knew that her father was right. Neji had made a mistake. It was so obvious to tell just by looking at him. For a privileged genius like him, one little slip-up would cost him his flawless reputation. His eyes were droopy and lifeless , his aura remorseful and sympathetic, his head tilted down, his weak legs and apologetic face.

"Hinata what did your father say?" He desperetly scrambled, roughly grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"W-we t-t-talked ab-about m-my b-birthday p-p-party a-and he asked m-me a f-few q-questions..." She whimpered, stuttering all over herself.

"Anything else?!" He replied, frantically searching her eyes for clues.

Afraid she would stutter once more, she shook her head.

"Hinata-Sama, I've kept something from you..."

Hinata's face fell, she really had hoped her father was bluffing...

"Sit down" he requested, awkwardly removing his hands from her

Hinata once again obliged to his request, sitting down on a chair, she waited patiently for her cousin to explain

She watched Neji Lock her bedroom door and carefully scan the vast mansion for any eavesdroppers and nearby Hyuuga, after seeing his content look, the brown haired male started his story while pacing her room endlessly with his hands locked behind his back.

"Hinata-Sama, you remember the grudge I once held against the main family, correct?"

She nodded, her eyes growing with interest.

"Seven years ago, before the Chūnnin exams, while I still bore hatred towards you, I made a pact with the clan elders, They promised me to remove my seal in three years time... But, there was a catch, I...I would have to... Wed..from within the Main family..."

Neji's eyes fell, hoping that she would understand without him having to say it

Hinata shot her hands up to her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears and her body shaking.

"D-does th-that mean..."

Neji lifted his head up

"Hinata-Sama, there is a way around it."

"W-What?" She almost pleaded

"If you are already engaged..." He said defeatedly, knowing that no woman would find love (and become engaged) within three weeks.

Tears fell like rivers down her porcelain cheeks without a sign of stopping.

"Th-There must b-be another w-way... " she cried between tears, I can't get married now, Neji I-I love yo-you as a b-brother...I c-can't m-ma-marry y-you..."she sniffled, her cheeks growing red from crying

"I know" He gently cooed, We'll find a way, I promise.

He left her room shortly after, letting the new information gel in her mind, it wasn't an easy thing to process, marrying your cousin and what-not. But Hinata had to come up with a plan.

Faking it was always an option, but the risk of her superiors finding out was too high.

She could convince Kiba or Shino, so at least there would be friendship and not love, well, at least with Shino, Hinata was well aware of the Dog-lovers affections towards her but chose to keep them hidden, to avoid breaking their relationship.

Hinata laid back in her soft mattress and pulled the covers up, massaging the bridge of her nose slightly in an attempt to calm her nerves. It worked, but only until she started thinking about her future,

There was always the slightest possibility of her finding love within two weeks, getting married to the love of her life and living happily ever after.

Hinata let out a stressed giggle.

' _It's time to stop dreaming about Naruto'_ Her mind whispered, gently lulling her to the nap she so desperately needed.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not pleased as he stared at the gates of Konoha, it was many years since he had stepped foot inside the village, and two Anbu were _already_ stalking him.

Oh Joy.

it had taken him a full night from Sugi No Sato (where he had set up camp) to reach Konoha. He was tired, grumpy, hungry and filthy, Sasuke was not to be messed with in his current state. Not wanting to cause any further damage to his current state (what with being a rouge nin and all) he slowly removed his Katana and kicked it aside, letting the dust cover it up. He made a mental note to pick it up later on. He then sat on the floor with his arms up, awaiting the Anbu to take him in.

He was surprised at how fast they were, about half a second late, but he would let it pass, considering the one 'capturing' him was none other than his former Sensei, he didn't even bother masking his Chakara

"I never expected to see you here, Sasuke." Kakashi murmured, capturing both his hands together with anti-Chakara handcuffs.

"Take me to the Kage, Kakashi. I have no intention of bringing any harm to Konoha."

"Yeah, Say that to Ibiki." The white haired pervert replied, starting to drag him to the gates, Genma letting them pass.

Sasuke Uchiha had willingly and knowingly come back to Konoha.

But.

Sasuke Uchiha had unwillingly and unknowingly fallen into a trap that would take whatever sanity remained within him.

"Oh joy" Sasuke sarcastically whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Okay, All done! I just want you to know that I always nap when I'm upset, so her actions came from me, I know my characters will be OOC, but I really like the arrogant egotistic sasuke with the shy awkward brushy Hinata, IT'S SO FRIKIN' ADORABLE AND YOU CAN'T DENY IT.**

 **CHIBI SHORTS ㈸8**

 **Hinata: "C-Cinnamon B-bun chan, W-When are going to m-meet each other?"**

 **Sasuke:"Hinata's right. I want to meet the Hime!**

 **Me:"Just wait... Let the story unravel"**

 **Sasuke:" BUT I WANNA' MEET THE HIME NOW~**

 **Hinata:"H-Hime?!"**

 **Sasuke:*glomps Hinata***

 **Hinata:*Faints***

 **Me:"Okay... R &R!"✌㈌3㈌5㈐9❤️**

 **Make sure to leave a review... I can't get enough of them! And the nice ones give me more motivation to write the next chappie ㈴1 constructive criticism is always welcome! Bubye until next time!**

 **-CinnamonBunsRule**


	3. Chapter 3, Jealousy of the happy

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! It gave me motivation to start the** **third (*cheers*)** **chapter. but I start school tomorrow so I most likely will not update at the same pace, Gomen...**

 **But this is no time for sulking! Onward with the next chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was being dragged to the village. Or, more correctly, straight _through_ the village. And he got a lot of attention (that he did _not_ appreciate.) mothers shielded their children's eyes as they took them indoors, crowds stopped and stared, a few pointed and whispered. He could have sworn that he saw team ten walking through the marketplace, not that he cared, he just had the curse (and blessing) of high observance.

When could he go on missions again?

"Oh right... Damn probation" he growled to himself as the familiar Hokage building came into sight, Deciding that he would like some of his pride back, he attempted to start walking on his own two damn legs. Instead of being dragged like a rag doll.

"Don't even think about it, Sasuke." His former Sensei warned, shoving him by the shoulder onto the ground

"Hn" He grunted, maintaining his outer scowl as he once again let himself be dragged.

Deciding to intimidate the increasing amount of onlookers he let out a deep feral growl, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the friendliest of men, neither was he the most patient.

And the time that took the two Anbu to haul him all over Konoha was irritable enough.

* * *

Sasuke inhaled the nostalgic scent of the Hokage's door.

' _It reeks of Sake...'_ he mentally noted.

stepping through the door, accompanied by his two ever-watching Anbu, a large chested blonde sat patiently with her arms folded, and her glare coldly pinning him down.

She had changed, the Fifth Hokage seemed more respectful and trustworthy, proffesional, although it may be a mask...considering a rouge nin just returned to the village.

This wasn't necessarily a good thing for the raven haired male.

"Uchiha..." The Kage growled, signalling the two Anbu to leave with a flick of her ever-youthful wrist.

"Hokage-Sama." Kakashi keeled, forcefully bringing Sasuke down with him, to which Sasuke responded by childishly flicking him in the gut.

"You may leave and retire for today." She expertly spoke.

With a nod, a grunt and a hand sign, both the Anbu left the building in a swirl of smoke.

Sasuke preferred the Anbu to be beside him, the tension was so thin between him and the Hokage it could be cut with a knife, not that he was afraid of her, he was Sasuke Uchiha after all, he just preffered to not be in a room with an angry Kage level kunoichi.

"Sasuke." The Blonde voiced.

"Hn" He replied, not sparing her any mercy from his toxic gaze.

"What do you want from Konoha, Uchiha?" The Hokage stood up, Untangling her polished red fingernails and gently pacing the floorboard of her sake ridden office.

"Nothing." He mumbled impatiently, his growl growing feral.

"Liar." She declared

"I have no ill intentions to Konoha, I simply got bored of my old lifestyle." The coal eyed male slowly grunted.

The blonde Hokage crossed her arms underneath her ever-present bust, eying him from head to toe from where he was kneeling, searching for any sign of readable body language from the raven hair, unfortunately, Sasuke was an Uchiha.

' _Damn Uchiha and their poker faces.' She_ whispered mentally, envious of his gift to conceal any emotion.

"Explain yourself." She ordered.

"There is nothing to explain."

"Then tell me why you're in Konoha."

"I got bored of my old lifestyle."

"I wonder where I've heard that one before"

"Me too."

The Hokage rolled her honey colored eyes, her face holding impatience, yet her body betraying seduction (unintentionally, of course).

Rotating her hips to face the office entry, she effortlessly laid her youthful hands on her voluptuous hips.

Since when did he pay so much attention to the female body?

' _Must be those damn Hormones...'_ The Uchiha stated internally.

"Inoichi!" The Hokage barked.

Approximately five minutes had passed until a blue eyed man had slowly opened the door and entered the office, digging back into his memory, Sasuke remembered the Yamanaka clan. This man was Ino's father?

He did resemble her after all, what with the blonde hair, tall slim build and pupil-less blue pools, The Yamanaka clan was capable of reading minds and corrupting them, he recalled.

Oh.

* * *

Hinata stepped out the Hyuuga estate, wanting to clear her head she decided on making Cinnamon Buns. They always seemed to calm her down somehow...

Once again skimming over the ingredients she needed, the bluenette had engraved about four ingredients: Milk, Flour, Ground Cinnamon, Vanilla extract and a few spices for the Hyuuga Kitchen into her short term memory . Nodding to herself for no apparent reason whatsoever , she grabbed a fair amount of money before heading towards the marketplace, steadying her mind for the outside world and attempting to forget her own that was crashing down.

Once she had reached her destination in the normally busy marker, She noticed the lack of people. There wasn't any parade or anything, was there?

Dumbfounded, She turned towards the Market owner, who was currently helping her choose some spices. He was probably in his mid forties, with his long beard and receding hairline, he also wore farmers clothes, torn is some places. He also had a single strand of wheat hanging out of his mouth.

"U-um, Sir?" She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" The Middle aged man smiled sweetly.

"D-do you k-know w-w-why there's n-nobody here?" She asked, mentally slapping herself for stuttering so much.

"Oh, They caught that darn' Uchiha kid, the younger one that them lassies' love." He answered with a nervous grin. The man was obviously scared of him.

Hinata handed him some money, more than enough to pay for the spices.

"O-oh, thank you so much for the spices" she bowed slightly.

"No problem, missy" he waved, turning towards his cart to rearrange his already perfect merchandise.

Hinata slowly walked towards the crowd. Peeking through the shoulders of two shinobi she saw the Uchiha, head down, and dragged by cuffs from his wrists by two Anbu.

'Was he caught? Did he come willingly?' She inwardly questioned.

She hoped it would be the second one, not really fancying her village being destroyed, she wanted him to come voluntarily, (and with good intentions of course).

Although she did feel sorry for him, It was a natural motherly instinct of hers to do so.

"I heard that he came on his own" The shinobi in front of her muttered to his partner.

"Really? there's a rumor going around that he wants to destroy Konoha from the inside out". The partner replied.

"I don't want him in the village... He's dangerous" The first ignorantly stated.

"Agreed" The second Shinobi shivered.

Pouting at the Shinobi's heartlessness, she turned and headed to a different stand, this one selling dairy products.

Slowly edging towards the shopkeeper, Hinata analyzed her.

The woman running the shop had shoulder length hazel hair, she kept a crimson newsboy cap with golden goggles, her clothes were simple, a modest white dress beneath a simple apron bearing a deep blue color.

The woman was beautiful.

She turned around, revealing deep blue eyes and soft features.

"Oh hi!, my name's Koala, can I help you?"

"Ohaya-Gozaimas, m-may I have some Milk, E-eggs a-and B-butter please?" Hinata pointed to the second shelf, her other hand keeping close to her heart, another habit from her childhood she had unwillingly kept due to her undying shyness.

Koala nodded, reaching for her clients requested items, she found it hard to effectively grasp the product. (what with her height and all).

Koala gave up with a mushroom sigh, "Sabo, come help me!"

A few seconds later a wavy blonde haired man peeked his head around the corner.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Can you get the Milk, Eggs and Butter from the second shelf?"

The man didn't reply, he effortlessly reached for the items, bringing them close to his chest and slowly waved them in front of his partners pouting face.

"You know the rule..." He implied, a perverse smirk growing wider.

Koala took an irritated breath and slowly leaned forward to kiss Sabo on the cheek.

"Yeah!" The blonde haired male gleefully cheered.

Koala impatiently held out her hand.

"You know the rule." She teased, implying that she wanted the items.

"One more?" The man desperately plead.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably at their lovey-dovey relationship.

She watched as Koala kissed her partner once again...heatedly...on his mouth.

She wasn't _jealous_ or anything...

Of course she wasn't, who in their right mind would want to be held passionately?, have sweet nothings whispered in their ear?, Have someone to call their own?

 _Her_ _._

She sighed, handing the kind lady 300 Ryo she turned to leave, her mood getting even more miserable by the second.

She really needed those Cinnamon Buns...

* * *

 **Okay! All done!**

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short... I'm a bit tired...STOP JUDGING ME I HAD LIKE 300 PAGES OF HOMEWORK IN MATH!**

 **Those of you who watch One Piece, I added a bit of Sabo x Koala in here, They're not OC's and they don't belong to me, I still think they're cute though.**

 **I will be sneaking in a few references here and there, it always cracks me up when other writers do it!**

 **I highly recommend you check out "Divinity" by "tranquil writer", it is a ItaHina but it has NejiHina Gaahina and SasuHina, It's my favorite fic of all time, though be warned... it has very slow progress. But who doesn't like a little ItaHina from time to time? *winks***

 **I'll make up for the lack of chapter with chibi shorts! wooooo~**

 **Sasuke: "Shanks!"**

 **Me:"What"**

 **Sasuke: "Will me and Hinata get married and have twenty kids?"**

 **Me: "This is my story, so yes."**

 **Hinata: "T-twe-twen-twenty kids?!"**

 **Sasuke: "HAI!"**

 **Me: *facepalm***

 **Sasuke: *Proposes to Hinata***

 **Hinata: *faints***

 **Sasuke: "R &R for the next chapter, bye!" *drags Hinata's body with him* "Okay, now how do I make babies with this?"**

 **Me:" Just review..."**


	4. Chapter 4, Unwanted items

**Hey everyone! sorry for not updating for a bit of time, I was kind of stuck... Hehe...anyways, enjoy the new chapter ;)**

 **Reviews are love!**

* * *

Hinata walked once again through Konoha. Why was it that she was the only one without a lover? She felt alienated walking through what felt like crowds and crowds of happy couples, her mood wasn't helping and neither was the tears rolling down her proclein white cheek.

Wait.

Was she crying?

Hinata shot a delicate hand up to her face, feeling no wetness there her heart returned to it's normal pace, crying in public was out of the question. Although she did allow herself to cry in the safety of her room, wrapped in a cocoon of puffy blankets and stuffed animals (that were mainly blue eyed, orange furred foxes) She sighed and continued her walk back to the Hyuga estate.

"Hinata!"

She jumped slightly at the loud volume of her name. Turning to where the deafening noise had come from, her hair created a dark curtain, perfectly in line with her rotating feet.

"Ino chan!" she happily cheered, Ino was truly a sight for sore eyes

A soft hand grabbed her shoulder and began to shake her.

Pupilless blue eyes searched lilac ones for something unknown, happiness maybe?

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! are you okay you look really sad!" Ino shouted, oblivious to the amplification of her voice.

If Ino would drag her out to shopping again then this day would get even worse

Hinata sighed

"H-Hai, I'm just a bit down in the dumps t-today" Hinata whispered, releasing herself from the blondes clutches, and attemting to give her a shy smile ( which turned out just plain creepy)

Ino caught on to her friends and uncomfortable aura.

 _'why is she so sad?'_ Ino once again thought to herself

 _'How do I make her feel be- Aha!'_ Ino let the sparkle in her eye widen, remembering that a new store had opened a few minutes away

"Do you wanna' go shopping?" the beauty hinted, her perfect eyebrows wiggling up and down in a knowing way

"Not rea-"

"Oh my gosh there's a new store a block away that I've just been _dying_ to show you"

The Yamanaka began to drag her friend to the store.

Hinata knew that it was futile to argue.

"I-Ino chan you don't need to drag me, I can walk just fine." Hinata whispered

The impatient blonde halted and waited for her friend to catch up

The two girls started walking beside one another, talking and what not.

( Ino was talking, Hinata gave a occasional nod to show that she was indeed, listening)

' _Maybe this day can get better'_ Hinata smiled

' _Just a bit'_ She corrected.

She couldn't allow herself to raise her own expectations so much

The blondes babbling about a hot waiter that hit on her had become background noise fueling her minds absence

' _I wonder where she's taking me'_ Her thoughts swayed

 **Time skip five minutes**

Hinata's train of thought and pointless nodding came to an abrupt stop

"Hina chan! We're here!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks, her face falling and reddening at the same time.

 _'Not again, Ino'_ Her mind complained

The sign to the store read 'Shikijo'

The store was black and red.

Hinata wasn't really picky when it came to colors, although she did prefer lilac and white over most, the colors were none of her concern.

However, the stringy lingerie inside the store _was._

 _"_ I-Ino, I have enough u-un-underwear from you birthday present last year " Hinata blushed

"Of course you do!" The blonde exclaimed, swaying her hips slightly, her long hair bouncing behind.

"The question is..." Her voice turning somewhat seductive as she leaned in to whisper too close for comfort near Hinata's flushed features

"Do you have enough _sexy_ ones?"

Hinata colored even more for the sixth time that day.

Not really liking the idea of having an argument ( that she would anyway loose) she obediently followed the Yamanaka's cheerful tracks into the store

"Ohhhhh.. I love this one" Ino pointed to well... Hinata didn't have the vocabulary to describe it but she did know that _she_ would never be caught dead in such uniform, Ino however, was a different case.

The blonde decided to take a copy of the item, this time in a florescent blue, adding on to her neverending pile of undergarments.

Ino continued in her quest of underwear ( Hinata following shortly behind.)

Ino stopped in the middle of the store for no reason, causing an oblivious Hinata to bump into her back, earning a small "oof" from the heiress

"Why d-did you stop?" she whimpered, lightly rubbing her head

"..."

"Ino?"

Figuring that something was wrong, Hinata peeked above her shoulder.

"It's perfect..." the blonde dreamily murmured.

An innocent looking white babydoll dress was placed on a mannequin in front of them.

"You're getting it."

"B-But I-"

"I don't care! You're getting it and that's final."

Hinata reddened as she was abruptly pushed into a changing room.

The babydoll dress soon followed.

"Put it on." Her friends voice demanded from the other side of the door

She tried to convince herself that it was less showy in comparrison to what Ino had gotten, but let's face it. _Anything_ was less showy then what Ino bought, I mean, the girl might as well be naked.

"I'm trying mine on in the stool next to you" her sing-songy voice declared

' _There goes my chance for this miserable day getting any better'_ Hinata breathed

She loosend the unflattering clothes off her body before neatly tidying them in the corner.

"I'm done!" Ino cheerfully stated

"O-Okay"

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you done?"

"J-Just a s-second Ino!"

Hinata quickly slipped into the 'dress'.

She lifted her head up, eyeing herself in the mirror. It was decent. It wasn't tight, it was an innocent color, the lace was elegant and trimmed to perfection.

The only bad thing was that almost all of her legs were exposed.

She'd seen worse...( especially on Ino.)

"Hinata are you done already?" The Yamanaka whined

"I am" She answered

"Okay, let's go out together on the count of three"

She paled.

What if someone would see her like this?

"One..."

Her pride would completely diminish to thin air! She would be shunned out by most of her friends and family!

"Two.."

Rumors of her would be spread around town! She would be disgraced!

"Three"

A creaking sound of a door was made.

"Hinata?"

"P-People might s-see me!" She squeaked

"Hinata there's nobody here..."

" B-But Ino chan people might c-come in!"

Hinata could feel the infamous Yamanaka sarcastic eye roll being sent her way

"Do you want me to come into your changing room?"

"If it's not too much to ask..."

Small footsteps could be heard, followed by the sound of her door being opened

Ino entered, looking as beautiful as ever.

Her choice was exaggerated but it still somewhat suit her.

The two girls studied each other under a gaze, the only difference was that one was approximately thirteen billion shades of red.

Hinata attempted to cover herself up with her hands (and a bit of her long hair)

"Hinata, honey you don't need to be all blushy and stuff, we've been best friends since forever."

Hinata commanded her hands to move, exposing her choice of clothing to her best friend.

"Besides, I've seen you naked" Ino hinted,

Hinata sometimes pondered on the blondes sexuality, but since it wasn't her concerm alongside the fact that she was in a committed relationship with the famous male artist, Hinata had decided to drop it.

"It's still a s-sensitive subject, I-Ino..." Hinata blushed

"Okay...You look better than me, as usual" Ino stated, once again her eyes rolling to the right.

"Your's looks...um ... sexy?" Hinata guessed, not really knowing any words to describe her current state.

Ino was looking in the mirror, stretching her face all over and winking to herself ."Of course I do!" She re-applied her glorious red lipstick before turning to the underdressed bluenette.

"And you look like a bride on her wedding night!" Ino gushed, feeling the fabric of her gown between her fingers, she took the tag from the end of the silk.

"Ohhh! It's from the bridal collection!" She enthused .

'Oh, So that's what I look like...' Hinata's face paled.

"Do you think Sai will like this?" Ino questioned, searching her features for an answer

"Y-Yeah... You look good in anything, Ino chan."

"Okay we'll go pay soon, go get changed!" The loud blonde then hurriedly exited the room to her own stall, oblivious to her friends sudden change in mood at the worse 'bride'

Hinata once again looked at herself in the mirror.

A tear started to roll down her cheek.

The mirror only confirmed it.

She did look like a bride, at least on her wedding night.

Hinata shuddered at the thought of her upcoming wedding night.

"Hinaaaataaa! Hurry up we're leaving!" The blonde called

' _Not here. Not now'_ Hinata reminded herself that in ten minutes she would be at home and could cry to her hearts content.

She wiped away her tear and put her neatly folded clothes back on

* * *

Sasuke was taken (not dragged, to his almost delight) to a room.

He really didn't know what room it was.

Although the bag on his head was most likely the culprit to his lack of vision.

Yeah, that was probably it.

He was put down gently, the hands were female and gentle.

"Uchiha Sasuke" a voice asked, it was low and aged.

"Hn" the Uchiha countered

The rough bag was lifted from his head.

The light hit him very suddenly, blinding his prized eyes for just under ten seconds. The room seemed simple, black walls, black chairs, black tables, black torture equipment, nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Inoichi" The aged voice said, Sasuke figured that it was Ibiki talking, although his eyesight was horrible and his memory was rough, he could still make out the infamous scars planted on his features

A hand was placed on his swelling head.

His mind went blank.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four_

 _Five_

The hand was removed, Inoichi turned to Ibiki.

"He's safe, Ibiki san". Inoichi concluded

"Take him back to Tsunade sama"

"Hai"

A bag was once again placed on top of his raven black hair.

His elbows were lifted and his body soon followed.

He honestly hoped that they would send him home already

"Hn" Sasuke grunted for no apparent reason

 **Time skip five minutes**

His arrival at the Hokage's office had not gone unnoticed, the unmistakable reek of alcohol had filled his strong nostrils, signalling their arrival.

The bag on his head was removed once more.

"There are some conditions for you staying here, you brat" Tsunade irked, acting as if she had better things to do.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Do you understand that?" She asked, treating him somewhat like a baby

"Hn"

"Stupid Uchiha" Tsunade muttered.

Not wanting to talk to the raven haired brat any longer, the Slug Princess handed him a noticeably thick stack of documents

"Read and sign" She demanded, Her eyes dead serious.

"Pen." Sasuke demanded

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

Sasuke's face remained unreadable

"Listen here, Uchiha."

Sasuke lifted a perfect eyebrow

" I am not your personal bitch, if you need any help, deal with it. I will not clean up after the baby you are, and you will follow the rules of Konoha."

"I'm going" Sasuke boredly muttered.

Tsunade scoffed irritably and laid back in her chair, Stopping the raven haired male at the doorway to her office.

"I expect the documents back on my desk in an hour."

"Hn"

* * *

 ***gives everyone a cookie*ㇱ0**

 **Yay! That's another chapter done! I'm starting to get where this is going but I still need some basics to be thought through ( maybe I'll listen to your suggestion, who knows?) I really don't know how else to say it, but I'm a sucker for reviews. They give me so much motivation to write. It means the world to me when you do.**

 **Any suggestions will be kindly appreciated.**

 **Reviews are (still) love ❤️**

 **-CinnamonBunsRule**


	5. Chapter 5, Peculiar things hurt

**Okay I got this sudden urge to write a new chapter, I want to hit ten thousand words before I start whining..which I already have started doing**

 ***dodges knives and tomatoes***

* * *

Sasuke stared at the documents.

The documents stared back.

"Let's get this done with" Sasuke muttered to nobody-in-particular.

He leaned back in his old bed and shifted his outstretched legs, taking in the smell of the abandoned Uchiha district.

"I still need a fucking pen" He angrily whispered, running his hand through black silky locks, Recalling his little 'talk' with the Hokage.

The raven haired male impatiently lifted his feet from the undersized bed, groggily dragging himself across his old room in vain for writing supplies. Letting out a growl of frustration, The raven hair turned towards the doorway, leading him to the rest of his deteriorating home.

Sasuke reluctantly dragged himself to his late brothers old room, fists curling and uncurling in an attempt to release his pent-up anger. As his wanted eyes scanned the room, nostalgic memories shot up, the room was frozen in time, just as he had remembered.

Oh right.

 _Pen_.

His face changed from slightly angered to somewhat annoyed.

"Neat freak." He grumbled, coal black eyes studying the long unoccupied dwelling.

The Red trimmed bed was made and tidy, although dust was clearly a problem and the countless cobwebs didn't help with the sanitary reputation of the Uchiha.

On the desk laid three pens.

One Red, the second holding the color of his Sharingan, and the third was the color of blood.

Sasuke hesitantly took the first red pen, and swiftly left the room to avoid having unwanted memories show up again.

At the doorway to his elder brothers room, he turned his head back with a slight smile.

His old toy dinosaur was still there.

He calmly walked back to his old room and plopped himself on his now small bed. The thought of looking in the past wasn't so depressing anymore, but rather...nice.

The raven haired Uchiha began reading;

 _Name:_

 _Height:_

 _Weight:_

 _Gender: Male\Female_

 _Age:_

 _Occupation:_

 _Reason for abandoning village:_

 _Reason for return:_

 _Additional notes:_

 _Requests:_

 _You shall be placed on probation, the length shall be decided by your present Kage and the Kunoichi\Shinobi who shall look after you will be also decided by your current Kage._

 _\- The Council Of Konoha._

Of course they had to mess up his life again... stupid council.

He looked at the next pages, swiftly letting the pages slip through his fingers.

The rest of the 49 pages were blank.

His stupid Kage probably just wanted to look proffesional.

Stupid Kage.

Stupid Council.

Stupid Konoha.

Stupid fucking probation.

He neatly filled in the files, although he was reluctant to see his 'responsible' and 'trustworthy' Kage, he had to be there within an hour. So he had no time to spare.

Sasuke winced at the thought of bumping into a certain blonde Shinobi and his pink haired Teammate, but news would spread eventually, and at one point he would have to deal with them.

He almost shuddered...almost.

"Speak of the devil" He unceremoniously sighed, an Oh-So familiar Chakara came into his vast radar.

 **Bang.**

 **Bang.**

 **Bang**

"Go away." He sighed, vigorously massaging his temples

 **Bang.**

 **Bang.**

 **Bang.**

No futher sounds wer made after the door abruptly crashed down with a loud thump.

"SASUKE" a familiar voice shrieked.

The avenger dropped his head on the fading wall that supported his back.

"Go away" He repeated .

Loud footsteps could be heard crossing his residence until a frustrated blonde with balled fists became visible in the injured doorway

"You're paying for the door you Fucktard". Sasuke murmured, his eyes sparing no emotion to his Former teammate.

Sasuke noted that he was taller than his Genin self, his skin looked harder and tanner. But Naruto was a lot taller. Not taller than himself, but still taller.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT STOP CALLING ME THAT" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke averted his eyes to his already finished documents, and pretended to fill them out, indicating that he was uninterested in his 'best friend'.

It truly was amusing to see him again.

Not that he would admit it.

Ever.

"Go away " He repeated, enjoying the view of the blondes frustration, although the infamous Uchiha Poker face was evident on his proud features

"NO" The blonde crossed his arms, pouting at the Raven haired man in front of him.

"Then shut the fuck up" Sasuke countered, lazily eyeing him.

"I'm here to take you to Tsunade-Baachan" Naruto fumed, knowing that it would push his already pushed buttons

"Go away" he hissed

Oh how he missed annoying him

"I know that you only have so much time to get there, You insane idiot" Naruto threw a black pillow at his stoic companion, resulting in him quickly being tackled to the ground and punched in the face.

 **Poof**.

Sasuke looked around at the now missing Naruto.

Oh right.

His special move was creating _more_ of himself.

How annoying.

Maybe his enemies just committed suicide to avoid dealing with his unhealthy obsession for ramen?

Most likely.

He picked up the filled documents and left his doorless home

" And now to the stupid old Hag." He said to himself

Now he was talking to himself?

Maybe the blonde idiot wasn't so dumb after all.

The former avenger started his journey to the Hokage's office, His fate not really worrying him to the extent of stress.

* * *

"Uchiha" The Hokage snarled

"Senjuu" Sasuke countered, glare added.

He handed her the documents And a youthful hand with red shining nails reached out and reluctantly took them, Hazel eyes never leaving Coal ones.

"Naruto, go home. "

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts and obeyed his leaders wishes, He left towards the doorway, The smell of sake fading as he left for his lonley apartment.

The curvaceous Kage turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, come with me." Her hand gave him a 'come here' motion with her index finger

The raven haired male lifelessly followed his leader, initiating a backup plan for a few situations;

If the council decided to execute him, he would murder everyone in Konoha and move to Suna under a new identity.

If he was to be put on probation he would reluctantly agree, although be unhappy about it.

And if he was set free then he would mate and revive the Uchiha clan.

' _Got it'._ He confirmed, nodding to let the information gel in his already swimming mind.

Tsunade had reached a dark and neglected corridor, the lights flickering and plastered walls loomed over a single broken table, the plant vased on top of the ancient wood had died long before he was even born.

It smelled like alge.

He slightly preferred the sake reeken room.

A tanned hand filled with his signed documents pointed to a door.

"In." The voice demanded.

He obeyed, although the freezing glare sent the Hokage's way had not gone unnoticed.

Neither had his growl.

The chattering sounds hadn't been ignored either, it filled his ears with small-talk, and for the third time that day, Uchiha Sasuke was truly disgusted.

His hand creeped to the rusted brass doorknob, watching it turn sideways in line with his wrist, shackles jingled with his movement.

Old eyes shot his way.

His presence had become noticed as the barley exsiting chatter died down to complete silence.

"I'ts been a long time since we had an Uchiha in here" a crooked voice evilly chuckled

"Silence, Koharu." An old man hissed

Glares pathed his way to a singular lopsided chair

"Let the session begin".

Sasuke neatly seated himself, crossing his arms over a hardened chest

Tension was thick.

He looked to his Kage, who had taken a seat next to the Council, nodding and bowing to some very posh people he didn't care about.

"What am I here for again?" Sasuke yawned.

Maybe he really was insane.

At least, That's what the glares shot his way _really_ said.

Tsunade stood up, gaining the attention of the overly-pompous council

"May I start with a statment?" The Hokage asked, averting her eyes from the maddening Uchiha, the thick tension clearly not affecting her.

The elders slowly looked at one another before nodding in unity, almost unwilling to speak.

"The documents, Lady Hokage" Koharu grumbled

Shizune fumbled with the papers, before the information finally arrived in Koharus wrinkled hands.

Shizune bowed profusely before stepping out the courtroom

Koharu ignored the flustered pig holder as her wrinkle-ridden hands put thick glasses on, before flattening out the papers.

" _Name: Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Height: 182 cm._

 _Weight: 71 kg._

 _Gender: Male."_

Her voice echoed throughout the deserted hallway, the voice escaping her chattering jaw punished all ears who had the displeasure of being in range,

 _"Age: Twenty One years old_

 _Occupation: None."_

Sasuke shifted in his seat, with one arm on his lap and the other holding up his falling head.

 _"Reason for abandoning village: Power._

 _Reason for return: Life goal._

 _Additional notes: None._

 _Requests: None."_

Koharu stared at Sasuke before shaking her head with a sigh.

Tsunade rose and cleared her throat rather awkwardly ."Although he has betrayed the village, Sasuke Uchiha aided us in the war, and he has also killed Orochimaru -"

"Proving how dangerous he really is." Homura cut in, his voice deep and wise.

Tsunade frowned at her sudden cut.

"He could be a valuable asset to the peace of Konoha with his strength, skill, Kekke Genkai and mind". Tsunade continued

"Yes, but he could also be a valuable asset to the evil of Konoha for the same reasons." Homura countered.

"As I was saying" Tsunade shot Homura a glare, her infamous forehead vein twitching irritably

"He also dramatically decreased the crime rate in Sugi No Sato by thirty six percent , after only being there for a few months."

The elders mumbled between themselves, while Sasuke seemed unfazed, finding his shoes far more interesting that his endangered fate.

"And he didn't even do any shinobi work." Shikadai added, glancing back to his papers

His eyes lazily traced all occupants in the room

 _I could be training right now._

 _Stupid council._

Stupid Hokage.

* * *

Hinata rushed through Konoha, two bags equally filled on each side of her body.

Typical, Ino just had to take her out, while she was holding unrefrigderated eggs, butter and milk. The blonde wasn't known for good timing, and it didn't take a genius like Nara Shikamaru to understand that.

She mapped out the distance from her current place to her estate, ignoring the cumbersome noise that both her bags made

 _'Turn right at the bakery store, pass the Konoha gate and run forward until you get to the Training Area, turn left at the Academy, right at the pond, and voilà!'_

Her long moving hair had hidden her slightly happy expression.

Her feet were starting to tire,so she decided to go at a slower pace, nevermind the dairy in her bags, her feet were getting painful.

 _'Pass the Kono-'_

Hinata halted, her two bags swaying before being abruptly dropped

"Byakugan" Hinata whispered, forming her hand sign as he Chakara veins became bolder.

Hinata scanned the area for a disturbance she had noticed with her overly-sensitive senses.

Aha.

Hinata dug up some dirt near the famous green gates of her village, her capris getting slightly dirty in the process.

As her pale hands hit something hard, and not sand, she deactivated her Byakugan, There was obviously Chakara in it, but she wanted a closer look.

Her stressed eyes returned to their normal state as the Bluenette studied the peculiar object in her hands, gently spinning it for a full view.

It was a Katana.

She unsheathed the cover, it was magnificent.

There wasn't really much to describe about the blade, it was a simple modern figure with black coverings, it was still finely cut, obviously by a master swordsman, Hinata looked for the initial of the creator, and found... Two?

R.Z and U.S

"How odd" Hinata mumbled.

Hinata gasped as she looked at the tip of the Kashira, that had been hiding underneath her thumb and instantly dropped the item with fear, She fell on her back and clutched the sand below her, double checking that this day wasn't a nightmare, her heavy breathing was starting to affect her mental awareness.

The Kashira held the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

Oh Kami, what had she gotten herself into...

* * *

 **Okay that's another chapter in the bag, I'm sorry for the delay, I would put a shitty excuse here, but I'm just blaming it on writers block. I promise I'll try to write more, Anyways, the sword that Sassycakes ( yes I just called Sasuke Sassycakes get over it.) dropped will have a bit of a role here in the story, and I'm planning for them to meet because of it in the next two chapters or so. You may have noticed that there are two initials, R.Z (Roronoa Zoro, a master swordsman in One Piece) and U.S, (Uchiha Sauke, duh.) You can always p.m me if you have any advice requests and questions. So without further adue, CHIBI SHORTS!**

 **Hinata:" U-uhm, Sasuke-Sama, I found y-your sword "*bows and gives it to him***

 **Sasuke:" Oh, that's not for me. "**

 **Hinata:" Oh, who's is it t-then? "**

 **Sasuke:" Our future sons' "**

 **Hinata:" W-what? "**

 **Sasuke:" What "**

 **Me:* whispering* "yessssssssssssss"**

* * *

 **Inspired by something I saw on Tumblr, don't judge, you're probably on there too!**

 **till' next time,**

 **-CinnamonBunsRule**

 **(I've actually made cinnamon buns and they are heavenly.)**


End file.
